replayfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Replay episodes
__TOC__ This page lists all episodes of Replay that have aired, with special episodes listed at the bottom of the page. Super Replays are organized in a separate list. Click on the arrows in the column headers to sort alphanumerically by column. Season 4 On the twelfth episode of the Sonic the Hedgehog Super Replay, Replay Season 4 was stated to be planned for April 2017. Reiner stated the reason for starting a new season was having new ideas, and that they bore no resemblance to traditional television seasons. Season 3 Replay Season 3 began with Replay 268 at the end of January 2015, and is currently ongoing. Season 3 introduced a 3-segment structure, with a short "middle segment" between the main Replay and the second segment. As with Season 2, Season 3 also features a distinct introduction clip. Middle segments introduced in Season 3 are Reflections, Secret Access, Suite Nostalgia, Moments (a returning second segment from Season 2), A Poor Retelling of Gaming History, RePorted (another second segment from Season 2), and random television advertisements from the 1990s for games and toys. This season introduced GI Versus and Developer Spotlight as second segments. Second segments returning from previous seasons include Replay Roulette (RR), Stress Test (ST), You're Doing it Wrong (YDIW), RePorted (RP), and the annual Super Replay Showdown (SRS). As of Replay 297, Replay Roulette features a new introduction clip. As of 4/17/16, Developer's Pick (DP) has yet to resurface. Season 2 Replay Season 2 lasted from Replay 107 to Replay 267, spanning 3 years from January 2012 to January 2015. Season 2 introduced second segments other than Replay Roulette (RR), starting with the only instance to date of the (divisive) Replay 2037 segment. Recurring segments introduced in Season 2 are Stress Test (ST), RePorted (RP), You're Doing it Wrong (YDIW), Developer's Pick (DP), Moments, and the Super Replay Showdown (SRS). Season 2 was host to the first ever Super Replay Showdown in March 2012, which substituted the second segment of Replay for its duration. The second Showdown aired in the same way a year later, in March 2013. The third Showdown in 2014, however, aired independently. Season 2 is also currently host to the only Reevesplay ever used as a second segment. Season 1 Replay Season 1 lasted from Replay 1 to Replay 106, going for a full 2 years between January 2010 and January 2012. Dan Ryckert conceived the show as an opportunity for the GameInformer editors to look back on older games and see how they hold up, starting with the Twisted Metal series Replay, one of his own favorites. The standard two-segment structure began almost immediately with Replay 2, which added Replay Roulette (RR) to the end of the episode. Roulette continues as a second segment in Replay to this day. Special Episodes Special Episodes are Replays that air outside of the usual Saturday timeframe, usually on special occasions like Halloween and Christmas, or due to a special visitor to the GameInformer offices. Also included are videos that aren't proper Replays, but are related in spirit such as the Dan and Joe vs. Tyson videos. Category:Lists